Isabella Marie Swan Princess of Volturi
by Vampiregurl26234
Summary: After the Cullens left Victoria found Bella and changed her into a vampire. After 10 years she went to the Volturi and they made her the Princess of the Volturi. Sorry I stink at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my first fanfiction story so please be nice. If you dont like my story, dont read. ****Keep all the reviews positive. Hope you enjoy my story!  
**

**~Vampiregurl26234 **

Isabella Marie Swan Princess of Volturi

BPOV

I, Isabella Maire Swan am now the princess of the Volturi.

After the Cullens left Victoria found me and changed me. One day I was visiting Italy and i remembered the This is where the Volturi was located. I really wanted to be killed so i thought i would go there. When i did go ther Aro found that my powers where very interesting and he wanted to make me the Volturi Princess and i liked the idea of being powerful, so i took his offer. Now here i am 100 years after the Cullens left me.

I have many powers , which is the 4 elements of nature, shielding and ability to change my appearance and others around me (like clothes and hair and stuff like that) , as years pass my powers are growing now i can teleport, move things with my mind and i can inherit another vampires power by one touch and many many more which makes me the most powerful vampire in the world.

I love my life here, Aro is like my father and I get anything I want. I am not the like the old Bella I was 100 years ago, I am strong and brave and I don't take "no" for an answer.

I am now sitting reading Pride and Prejudice in my huge, gorgeous room, which is a beautiful color of caribbean blue with dark blue swirls bordering the tops and bottoms of the walls. Aro and the rest of the guard spoil me so put a flatscreen TV, a huge closet bigger than my own room, a separate shoe and accessory closet! I also have 15 different choices of tiaras!

"Bellllllllllllaaaaaaaaaa!" Heidi yelled interrupting my thoughts. I unwillingly went down the elevator down three floors to find Heidi.

"Bella do you wanna come shopping with me" Heidi asked bouncing up and down, she reminded me so much of Alice.

I wasn't really in the mood to shop but I really did need another outfit, so I said "sure!" I snapped my fingers and then I was in a hot pink mini skirt with a polka dots and light pink T-shirt.

"Lets go!" Heidi called impatiently.

We got into my midnight blue Lamborghini Murcielago with turquoise flames on the sides, and drove of 100 miles per hour.

We arrived at the Carrefour De Paris Auteuil, it was the biggest mall in Paris. Heidi and I went from store to store, and bought practically the whole mall. I got a silver, extremely sparkly dress, with no straps and went a few inches above my knee. Heidi got a pale, beige color dress with sequins covering the whole dress, no staps and went to her mid-thigh. We got a few pairs of shoes, makeup, necklaces and earings that matched the dresses we bought.

"We should get going before Aro freaks out and starts a search party" i said, " Ugh, fine we can go" and she sulked off to the car.

We drove back to the castle, and i saw a very familiar BMW and and Volvo parked in the front. I thought for a second, i knew who it was! But why would THEY be here after they hurt me like that they are gonna get it especially him. He left me in the woods alone and stranded! But how was a sure it would be those traitor Cullens, it could be anyone rite?

I hopped out of the car and went to my room through the window, i was too scared to face everyone rite now. I was going to watch some TV just when some knocked on the door.

"Come on in" i said and Demitri came in and said

"Aro is waiting for you my princess."said Demitri.

I snapped my fingers and i was wearing a white dress that went above my knees with blue flowers bordering the bottom and a dark blue short sleeve jacket. I walked down to the throne room and went to sit on my light blue diamond studded throne, and there in front of me were the Cullens, the family that broke my heart, the family that the whole Volturi hate with an exception from Aro,Marcus and Cuius.

"BELLA?" all the Cullens screamed with disbelief, I just ignored them.

"ARO! Why are those backstabbing traitors here!" I screeched.

"Now Isabella, calm down, I invited them and you will treat our guests with respect." How could Aro do this to me, my own father, he knew how much this was going to hurt me.

"Ugh!" I screamed and i Aro off the ground and I twirled my finger to spin him around in the air.

"Isabella, put me down this instant!", I let him down and screamed and went into my room.

Alec came into my room, he is my mate and he would never do anything to hurt me. "Alec!" I screamed happily and crushed my lips on to his.

"Hey Beautiful, Aro wants you to come and talk to the Cullens." Alec said

"NO WAY, I WILL NOT!" I screamed

"Please, just talk to them, they are guests and we have to treat them with respect" Alec said

I sighed, i could never say no to him. I went to the throne room.

**So how was it? Hope you liked it! I will try to update everyday since i have summer vacation, but when school starts i will try to update every week!  
Also check out my friends account too, her name is BoOkWoRm040. Her stories are good, so check it out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, This chapter is Edwards and Alice's POV's. Hope you like it!**

**~ Vampiregurl26234**

EPOV

It has been about 100 years since i left my Bella, my beautiful and sweet Bella. Oh, how i miss her so, her voice, her scent, her face, her blush. (Sigh*) Why did I ever leave her, by now she should be dead. But i cant help feeling her presence somewhere in the world. My family and i are in Alaska with the Denali

"Edward, oh Edward!" Alice sang.

_Cal-i-for-nia gurls we're unforgettable, daisy dukes bikinis on top - Alice_

She was defiantly hiding something. I went downstairs to see what she wanted and i found everyone discussing something in the living room.

"Edward we are going to the Volturi to visit Aro." said Carlisle

"Okay, when are you leaving?" I asked

"Edward when i said 'we' i ment all of us including you" said Carlisle

I groaned and i said okay, i can at least get away from tanya.

"Oh, and the Denali's are coming with us" said Carlisle

It was like he read my mind, i just nodded and went to pack my bags it would have been rude to argue about them coming.

APOV

I was so depressed, I had no one to dress up with out Bella.

I don't even feel like shopping anymore, this is getting out of hand, i mean have you ever seen me not want to shop.

Why did Edward have to be so stupid, he is such a idiot.

Bella probably had a horrible life without Edward and now she should be dead. Edward was her whole life, literally.

_Vision 1:_

_Our family sitting in the living room discussing about somewhere we are going._

_Vison 2:_

_Our family in Volturi, a girl that looked like Bella, (gasp*) it was Bella and she was princess of Volturi._

OMG,OMG,OMG! Bella was alive!

She was hot, she wasnt the innocent Bella we knew 100 years ago.

Oops, I have to block my thoughts. I started singing California Gurls in my head.

"Edward, oh Edward" I chimed

I went downstairs with Jazzy and sat on his lap, and Edward came in right after us.

Carlisle explained what we were going to do, while i thought of ways dress up.

I went up to my room with Jazzy and dumped half of my closet in my suitcase.

**Reviews please, I want to know or i am not gonna update! Yup, I know i'm evil, so no story if i don't get reviews!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW! **


	3. Chapter 3

BPOV

I walked up to the Cullens.

"Hello." I said calmly

"Bella I'm so sorry, please forgive me!" Alice sobbed

"Alice you hurt me to much to forgive you, I will never forgive any of you!" I broke out sobbing

I calmed my self down."The only people i will consider forgiving are Rosalie and Jasper, because i didn't even get to know them" I said

"Bella can you tell us how you ended up as a vampire and in Volterra" Carlisle asked

"That is none of you business, and my name is Isabella now, Bella died after you all left her." I said a harshly

"Isabella, please tell them you story... now." Aro scolded

"Oh, and show them to their rooms" Aro added

"Fine, father dear" I said sarcastically

"Come on" I said

They followed me. I realized the Denali's where here too, I never noticed them.

"OK, Alice and Jasper can have this room, Rosalie and Emmett can have this room, Esme and Carlisle can have this room" I said pointing to each room

"Umm, and Edward can have this room" I said not sure if he had a mate

"Oh you can put me and Eddie together, he's my mate" Tanya said running over to Edward

"NO, she is not my mate! I will take a separate room" Edward screamed pushing Tanya away

"OK, if that's what you want." I said

Tanya glared at me and walked back to her sisters Kate and Irina

"Carmen and Eleazar this room and Kate, Irina and Tanya can have this room." I said

"Hey, hey, hey wait a second there I want my own room" Tanya said in her squeaky, b***** little voice

Well, to bad you should be happy with what you get slut" I answered coldly

"I'm the slut, look who's taking your the one all... well... all, you no" she stuttered

I smirked, she didn't have anything bad to say, she was so stupid.

"So do you want to settle in or want to listen to my story?" I asked

"I rather re-die" Tanya whispered to Kate and Irina

That was it, my temper took over. I surrounded her with my pink flames and then blue. I have 3 different types of flames, pink can make you faint, blue can injure you extremely bad and red can kill you.

"AHHH! MAKE HER STOP PLEASE" Tanya screamed in pain

I absorbed in all the fire, and snickered at her pain, well that's what she deseves

"So do you want to hear my story or what?" I asked

Everyone seemed shocked by my scene back there.

Well the Cullens should get used to the new Isabella because she isnt changing back any time soon.


	4. Chapter 4

EPOV

I cant believe my innocent, little Bella did that to Tanya! Not that I didn't like it Tanya totally deserved it, but Bella was so fragile as a human.

_"WOW! My little sis almost killed Tanya, I wish she would of let me help!"- Emmett_

_"Well, I never knew that little Bella had it in her, maybe she and I would get along"- Rosalie_

_"AHHHHHHHH, TOO MUCH ANGER, ITS BURNING!" Jasper  
_

_"YEAH BELLA! She dresses so well now, too bad she hates me but not for long. I guess Rosalie's pigheadedness got her somewhere this time"_

_"I wonder how Bella is so powerful?"-Carlisle_

_"OH, my poor daughter, we should have never left her"- Esme_

_"That b**** she almost killed me, how could the world go on with out me" - Tanya_

_"Yawn, oh did that Bella chick almost kill Tanya, oh whatever she a slut anyway"- Kate_

_"I wish she had killed her, it would be so much quieter in the house without that whore"- Irina_

_"Oh no my poor darling, how could that witch do that to her"- Carmen_

_"Oh my, Tanya my beautiful daughter I hope she isn't hurt"- Eleazar_

I cant believe Tanya's own sisters think she's a slut, that is to funny! My beautiful Bella I will win you back no matter what it takes, you are my life and have given me a reason to live again!

"So, do you want to hear my story or what?" my angel asked

Everyone was still shocked by Bella behavior, nobody answered

Then everyone came out of their trance, and just nodded

Bella led us to her room, her room was HUGE, it was bigger than my whole house put together!

"Take a seat." Bella said pointing to the light blue sectional

Everyone took a seat t and she went to sit on her bed.

"Ok so where should I start?" she thought making the most adorable face

"After the Cullens left I was torn, like I was dead. My father, Charlie threatened me that he would send me back to Arizona. Then I tried to act like my regular self" Bella said and started showing us pictures of her like a movie in our heads.

She looked dead just like she said, I pained me too much to look at those pictures.

"I started hanging out with Jacob, and he became my best friend and my boyfriend. He made me feel alive again and started healing the hole in my heart." said Bella showing pictures of her and Jacob holding hands, riding motorcycles and kissing. Wait MOTORCYCLES and KISSING! I felt so jealous that jacob putting his hands all over MY BELLA

"STOP!" I yelled out

"WHAT?" Bella screamed back at me

"YOU RODE MOTORCYCLES WITH HIM, YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T DO ANYTHING RECKLESS AND WHY WERE YOU KISSING HIM!"

"I CAN DO ANYTHING I WANT WITH MY LIFE YOU DONT CONTROL ME ANYMORE EDWARD I BELONG TO SOMEONE ELSE! YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T LEAVE ME BUT YOU DID! AND FOR THE KISSING PART, YOU SAID YOU WANTED ME TO MOVE ON AND I DID!" Bella screamed at me

She was right about all of it, I did break my promise and I did want her to move on. But wait she said she belonged to someone else. But who?

"Listen, I will finish the story later today, right now I need to go cool down." Bella said with her whole body shaking

She went out of the room.

I walked out of the room and went to find Bella.

I found her in the garage sitting on the hood of a Lamborghini Murcielago in a intense make out session with...ALEC! SHE WAS WITH ALEC! I turned around to find my whole family and the Denali's behind me.

_"Nice going Dickward, you lost Bella at least she is happy" - Emmett_

"OMG, BELLA IS WITH ALEC! THEY LOOK CUTE TOGETHER!" - Alice  


_"OMG is that a Lamborghini Murcielago! There are only 20 in the whole world! Bella actually looks cute with Alec."- Rosalie _

_"AHHHHHHHHH, TOO MANY EMOTIONS!"- Jasper_

_"So, Alec is Bella's mate"- Carlisle_

_"I'm happy to see Bella is happy, I don't even care if she is not Edwards mate!" - Esme_

_"THAT WHORE, FIRST SHE GOES FOR MY EDDIE, THEN THIS JACOB GUY AND NOW ALEC! LIFE IS SO UNFAIR!"- Tanya_

_"Oh, Bella and Alec are together, awwwww they look so cute together."- Kate_

_"AWWWWWW, they are so cute!"- Irina_

_"Well, at least she doesn't go back to Edward, only tanya deserves Edward"- Carmen_

_" With Isabella out of the picture Tanya is sure to win Edward"- Eleazar_

My whole family think Bella should be with Alec, he doesn't deserve someone like Bella, not even I do.

Bella turned around to see me and my family and the Denali's staring at her. Her eyes changed color from brown to red. How could her eyes still be brown?

"WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING HERE!" Bella screamed with fury. She looked like she was going to kill someone 


	5. Chapter 5

**HOLA! Thanx to everyone who reviewed or put me on their favz list. Enjoy and REVIEW or i wil not update**

BPOV

I walked out of the room to go cool down.

I went to the garage to find Alec.

I went to sit on the hood of my car.

"Hey Alec" I said with a sigh

"Hey Gorgeous, why do you look so sad" he asked worried

I touched his shoulder showed him the whole scene.

"Oh, so Cullen did this to you" he said with fury

"It's ok now that I'm with you" i said

His lips were on mine, he kissed me fiercely. When I kissed Alec I never felt the spark I felt with Edward, but as long as he loved me and I loved him I didnt care. Our make out session became intense. It's a good thing we didn't need to breath. Our lips moved with synchronization.

I heard someone at near the door.

It was the Cullens and Denali's staring at me and Alec. They were spying on me!

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE" I screamed with fury. I felt my eyes change from beautiful brown to red.

I made thirteen copies of myself to attack each one of them while I watched them suffer.

That is what they get for spying on me and my copies will touch them and i will inherit their powers! Yay more powers

Alec came to my side.

"Izzy, you don't want to do this, come on stop please" Alec said trying to calm me down.

I took back all my copies but I still inherited all their powers.

Now I can read minds from a distance, see the future and sense feelings!

My eyes changed back to chocolate brown.

"I'm sorry about that I went a little out of control" I said trying to make them forgive me

"A little out of control" Tanya scoffed

Hasn't she learned not to mess with me, I threw her against a wall and kept talking

"Let me tell you the rest of the story." I said

"Where was I? Oh yeah, a few months after me and Jacob started dating, we went to a movie and he started shaking and his skin was burning like fire. The next day he said he had mono, I kept calling him for weeks but he didnt answer so I decided to go see him and he told me he was a werewolf." I said

Everyone gasped they were all thinking that he hurt me, ha ha, Jake would never hurt me.

"One day, i was really board so I decided to go cliff jumping. When I got there Victoria was standing in front of me. Right after she sunk her teeth in my neck Jake came and killed her."

"Jake helped me through the transformation. After it was over i found out I had many powers, but I wasn't like any newborn vampire. I wasn't blood thirsty, I get all my energy from my powers."

"Is that why your eyes are still beautiful chocolate brown?" Edward asked looking a little embaressed that he said beautiful chocolate brown

"Yes." I said with a smile

"I still eat human food. Oh, I have many powers as you probably know. My major powers are the 4 elements of nature, shielding, changing my appearance like clothes, teleporting, inherit anyones powers by one touch and my powers keep growing. When i get a new power, I am very weak." I said

I have all your powers because my copies touched you, is that ok with all of you?" I asked

They all nodded.

"I went to Italy to explore then i remembered that the Volturi was here, so i went to ask to be killed. Aro refused, he wanted me to be Volturi princess and i accepted."

"Aro has treated me like his own daughter, and gave me everything i wanted.

"I am the most powerful vampire in the world so you probably dont want to piss me off! So watch it!" I said looking at Tanya

**I'm so so so tempted to continue here, but i didnt get many reviws for the other chapter so let me think. (*THINKING*) I'm gonna be nice and continue! But u guys wont be getting surprises like this if you dont review.**

"I'm going to go back to my room now, see you all later. Oh, and Rosalie, Jasper do you wanna join me, I would like to get to know you better?"

"Sure." Rosalie said cuatiously

"I will stay with Alice, maybe another time."

"Ok, come on Rosalie!" I said a bit excitdely

I led her to my room.

So, how have you been Rosalie?"

"I have been great and looks like you have to, and you can call me Rose" Rose said

"Well, I havent been that great, I lost Charlie and Renee, and I miss them so much" I said with tears coming down my cheeks.

"I so sorry, and how can you still cry." rose asked

"It's one of my many powers, but not a very useful one." i said drying my tears

"I am no Alice, but i have a feeling we are going to be great friends!" Rose said enthusiastically

"Ha, Ha me too" I laughed

We stayed up half of the night talking about each other and our likes and dislikes. She is into cars, books, shopping, parties, painting and singing. Rose and i had so much in commen, We were best friends by the end of the night. I promised her that i would show her my cars in the morning.

**Thanx for reading! You guys have to review! I want at least 5 by the end of the week! Pretty please!  
**

**REVIEW!**

****

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

**REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys, I got a few reviews but not that many but its ok i dont wanna be greedy. Can a beta please fix up my story? Please, my grammar isn't the best.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything, and im sorry i forgot to put up the disclaimer for the other chapters**

RPOV

OMG Bella is awesome now she isnt afraid of anything. Im so happy to be on her good side. We stayed up half of the night talking she liked everything i liked. She liked cars, piano,painting, and she loved to sing and race We were BFFLs now. I wanted to go to my room and talk to Emmett, so we said our byes and she promised me she would show me her cars in the morning.

I walked over to my room and saw Emmett and Jasper playing video games and Alice looking a a magazine. I went to go talk to Alice since Emmett looked a little busy.

"Alice, Bella is AWESOME she has the same exact hobbies as i do!" I said excidely

"Well, isn't the great for you." Alice said with jealously in her voice.

"Alice, is that jealously i hear!" I exclaimed

"YES! You hated Bella and I was her best friend and now you are! IT'S JUST NOT FAIR!" Alice said angrily and stomped out of the room

EPOV

"Eddie, since Bella has Alec you could always be with me..." Tanya said

"No, Tanya I dont want you and dont call me Eddie!" I said angily

'But Eddie" Tanya whined

Was she deaf didnt i just tell her not to call me Eddie. I walked out of my room to go see Jasper and Emmett.

Emmett and Jasper were playing video games and Alice and Rosalie were arguing over something.

_Oh no my hands are getting tired, UGH Jasper is doing this- Emmett_

_Ha ha, he's getting tired- Jasper_

_Rosalie stole Bella, she was my best friend- Alice_

_I cant believe Alice, its not my fault me and Bella have everything in common- Rosalie_

Suddenly, I heard a beautiful voice singing and playing the piano. I walked out of the room to go see where it was coming from.

I went into a bright room with white colored walls and in the middle of the room was Bella playing the piano and singing

_Say your sorry, that face of an angel_  
_Comes out just when you need it to_  
_As I paced back and forth all this_  
_Cause I honestly believed in you_

_Holding on, the days drag on_  
_Stupid girl, I should have known_  
_I should have known  
_

_I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale_  
_I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet_  
_Lead her up the stairwell_

_This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town_  
_I was a dreamer before you went and let me down_  
_Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to come around_

_Baby I was naive, got lost in your eyes_  
_And never really had a chance_  
_I had so many dreams about you and me_  
_Happy endings, now I know_

_I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale_  
_I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet_  
_Lead her up the stairwell_

_This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town_  
_I was a dreamer before you went and let me down_  
_Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to come around_

_And there you are on your knees_  
_Begging for forgiveness, begging for me_  
_Just like I always wanted but I'm so sorry_

_Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale_  
_I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well_  
_This is a big world, that was a small town_  
_There in my rearview mirror disappearing now_

_And its too late for you and your white horse_  
_Now its too late for you and your white horse, to catch me now_

_Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa_  
_Try and catch me now_  
_Oh, it's too late to catch me now_

**_(That was White horse by Taylor Swift)  
_****_  
_**Her voice was beatiful, beautiful didnt even discribe it. She turned around to look at me.

"Hey" I said

"Hello" she said calmly

"Bella, Im so sorry i left can you please let my explain?"


	7. Chapter 7

**HEY! THANX FOR THE REVIEWS! ENJOY!  
**

BPOV

Edward asked me to let him explain. Explain what? He said he didnt want me anymore. What should I say.

"Yes" I said quietly

Bella i only left to protect you, it hurt me so much to say that i dint want you. I made a huge mistake, I dont expect you to forgive me, but please forgive my family. I forced them to leave you, it wasn't their fault. Alice and Emmett wont even look at me anymore. They miss you so much, Alice doesn't even shop anymore and emmet doesn't play video games or pranks. They just sit and stare into blank space all day. Esme and Carlisle thought of u as their own daughter now thery arent even talking, just a 'hello, how was your day and a goodbye just to be polite. Please forgive them, they did nothing erong." Edward said with pain

I was shocked i didn't no what i should do.

"Please..." Edward whispered

"Edward I really want to forgive your family including you, but i cant there is a hole in my heart that hurts every time i see Alice, Emmett, Carlisle , Esme and especially you, sometimes even Rosalie and Jasper. If Esme and Carlisle thought of me as their own daughter they should have not left they should have refused you, if it was Rosalie or Alice in my situation they wouldn't have left. Everyone of you promised you wouldnt leave me unprotected and you did thats why i am here right now. I said crying with tears coming down my cheeks.

Edward was in shock he didnt say anything he was feeling pain, hurt, agony, sadness and...love.

_I cant believe i hurt her that much, i feel horrible, i am a monster- Edward_

_Edward dont beat yourself up we all are monsters and we all have made mistakes I put into Edwards mind_

"Edward I will try to forgive everyone, but don't expect us to be all buddy buddy" I said

"That is all i want" He said grinning like a fool

**Sorry for the short chapter! I am not very impressed with the reviewing!  
Review or i am gonna stop this story cuz i will think that you guys don't like it.  
I will definitely stop this story if i don't at least get 5 review by the end of the week! I am not asking for much!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

APOV

I just finished arguing with Rosalie about Bella. Bella was my best friend first and now Rosalie comes along and takes her away. Whenever i look into Rosalie's future she is always shopping with Bella, talking with Bella, racing with Bella and doing everything with Bella!

I went into my room and walked to my closet to pick out what i was going to where tomorrow. just then i had a vision.

_Vision:_

_Bella and Edward sitting on a piano bench. Edward asking for Bella forgiveness. Bella crying and telling him how it pained her to see us. Bella saying she will give our family another chance.  
__  
_"OMG!" I squealed making Jasper, Emmett and Rose run in to the room.

"Alice? Are you okay? What happened?" Jasper asked fanatically.

"I am great, i am more than great i am awesome. I just saw this vision of Bella forgiving us!" I said squealing bouncing up and down.

EPOV

Bella and i where sitting talking about everything that happened to us in the past 100 years.

She was still my Bella, my selfless, beautiful, caring Bella.

"So, do you wanna go upstairs and tell everyone about me giving them another chance?" Bella asked looking through her composition book.

"Yes, certainly!" I said a enthusiastically

"Wait one sec" Bella said, she snapped her fingers and she was in a sparkly multi colored mini skirt with a black tanktop that said Bite me with blood covering the sides. She looked HOT!

Bella smirked, she probably heard what i just thought

We walked into Alice and Jasper's room and we were bombarded by hugs.

"Alice i missed you so much!" Bella said with smile the made me melt

"Bella since when did you start having a sense of fashion?" Alice asked giddily

"Since Jane and Heidi thretened me to were better clothes or they would tell everyone my secrets." she said

Wait what secrets was she taking about?

"What secrets?" Alice asked

"Alice wouldnt you know?" I asked curiously

" No, since we got here Bella has been blocking everyone futures, remembe she has a mental and physical shield" Alice said as if it was so obvious

"Yup, that was me" Bella said proudly

"So, what is the secret?" I asked

"Well, i am actually a world a world famous racer La Bella and singer Isa Swan.

"WOW!" Emmett boomed

"Yup, i am not the clumsy Bella anymore Emmy Bear" Bella said confidently

"I misses you Bella Boo! I would have never left you but Mr. I cant live with out Bella but i have to protect her so i am going to leave her forced me into it!" I Emmet ssaid hugging Bella

"Emmy Bear i missed you too!" Bella said crying

I had fixed almost everything, i just had to make Bella MINE again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey Guys, sorry i havent updated in a few days! I'm having a writer block! HELP ANY IDEAS! NO IDEA IS A BAD IDEA! I'll try to update for this story asap.  
I also started another story, go check it out.  
****  
P.S. I REALLY REALLY NEED A BETA! PLEASE!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey Guy! I'm still trying to update as much as i can. Be happy with what you get!**

BPOV

I went to my room and sat on my bed thinking about what i just did. Did i really forgive them? Did I really want to trust people who hurt me that much? Suddenly,there was a burst of wind whistling through the trees. Then, I saw a red figure, more like a shadow, but what type of shadow is red?

"Who are you?" I asked without the hint of fear in my voice. Why should I be scared? I the most powerful vampire in the world.

"Who I am doesn't matter and you be frightened

You might be the most powerful vampire in the world but there are things that are alot more powerful than you, like me." The shadow said menacingly

I heard a knock on the door and the shadow faded away.

"Bells are you in there?" I heard someone ask.

"Ye-es, co-co-me in" I stuttered with fear

Alec came in with a worried look on his face.

"What happened here? And why are you stuttering?" Alec ask worried.

"Nothing happened, nothing at all. I was just ... um ...ah testing a new power and you know how weak i am when i get a new power. i said with a fake, pathetic laugh.

"Ah ok, and what is this new power of yours?" He asked amused. He probably knew i was lying.

"You know, the one with the thing and the stuff." I said pathectically.

"Oh yeah that one. Omg with the thing and the stuff." He said sarcastically.

"Ok Izzy, I know your hiding something. You have always been a horrible liar. Spill it." He said

"I cant." I said trying to figure out what i should say.

"And whay cant you?" He asked annoyed

"Because." I said

"Because, why." He said still annoyed

"Becauce, Because." I said

"Isabella! It's not funny anymore, I worried about you so just tell me."

"But i cant because it's a girl thing." I said, I hope he just gives up. Pretty please give up I chanted in my mind.

"Fine dont tell me, you are so stubborn. Im not wasting my time arguing with you" He said angirly and stomped out of my room.

I didnt know why i couldnt tell him. Alec was my mate, I could tell him anything. What is happening to me. I have to go find him and tell him the truth. I love him too much to lose him over a silly fight. For all I know i could have been hallucinating , the shadow could have been my imagination, but could vampire halucinate?

I ran out of my room to go find Alec. I felt someone behind me, and it grabbed me by my hair. Then everything went blank.

**OH NO WHAT GONNA HAPPEN TO BELLA! Dont worry she'll be fine. Nobody dies in this story, well atleast no one improtant. I hate stories that kill people, it so sad it make me cry. Please reviw, this is a pretty long chapter and i worked hard on it. Dont be lazy and not review! Reviewing is exercise! Your moving your hand and click the review button! Now thats what i call a workout!**

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!  
**  
PRETTY PLEASE!**


	11. Chapter 11

************************

"**Hey my lovely readers I got alot of reviews! I was out for a while but it gave me time to think of thousands of ideas for this story! Just because I have alot of ideas doesnt mean I will be updating more often. Sorry, I care about Fanfiction stories but I have to keep my grades at an A+, A or A- range. I want to get into a good college get a job as a fashion designer/writer. Oh for those who didnt know I have a passion for fashion! In 10 years or so you all be wearing clothes I designed! My midterm exams just ended, so I might update a tiny bit faster but It's not set in stone. Enjoy this chapter!**

_Last Chapter..._

_I felt someone behind me, and it grabbed me by my hair. Then everything went blank.  
_

I woke up in my room. When I went to get off of my bed I noticed that the Cullens, Deneli's, Jane, Heidi, Alec, Demitri, Felix, Chelsea, Afton, Felix, Aro, Marcus and Cuais waiting for me to wake up.

"What happened?" I asked confuzzled **(He He confuzzled dont you just love saying that? Try saying it right now at this very second! I will be so confuzzled if you dont think it's fun to say!)**

"I saw Alec storm out of your room and then I saw you follow him so I followed you to make sure you were ok, but when i saw you walking there was a red shadow hovering over you it pulled your hair and you fainted. I went to go catch it but it faded away." Edward explained

"Isabella is this what you were hiding from me?" Alec asked I could see that I hurt him for keeping this secret.

"Yes. The shadow came into my room, it said i might be the most powerful vampire in the world but there are things that are alot more powerful than me. I just wanted to make sure I wasnt going crazy or hallucinating before I told anyone. Sorry. Forgive me?" I asked looking at him with my pouty face that nobody could resist.

"Isabella... dont look at me like that you know I cant stay mad at you when you do that to me." Alec scolded

"Well duh why else would I be doing this" I said sarcastically pointing to my cupped my face in his hands and started kissing me passionelty when I realized there still people in the room so I pulled away. I looked at the ground embarresed, if I were human I would be blushing like crazy. There was a long silence.

"I am kind of hungry. It's been a while since I ate human food." I said breaking the silence ( **If you dont remember in the begining of the story it said Bella eats human food but rarley.**). Jane, Heidi and Chelsea ran off to the kitchen to prepare my meal and Esme followed them. Sometimes it annoyed me how people did whatever I want as if i would kill them or something if I didnt. I'm not that intimidating...am I.

"Bella are you feeling ok." Aro asked interupting my thoughts

"Yup, never better,fit as a fiddle!" I said trying not ot worry him.

"We have to find out what attacked Bella" Marcus said worried.

"Yes, yes we have to do that and make sure someone is with Bella at all times." Cauis said

"I think I remember reading a book about shadow creatures." Carlisle said. The four of them went into a deep conversation about how to protect me, while the rest of the guard wentback to their duties, and the Deneli's went back to thier rooms which left me alone with the Cullens. We all walked into the game room

"You guys wanna go do something?" I asked. Suddenly. I saw a vision of me in Forks, going to school with the Cullens. Alice turned to me grining like a fool she must of had the vision too. I guess when I inherited her power it ment we get visions at the same time. I turned around to see Edward grining like Alice.

"Can you tell us what's up not all of us can read minds or have visions or do both you know! That's right I went there!" Emmett said in girly voice. We all burst out laughing.

"BELLA'S COMING TO FORKS" Alice screamed

"Alice, I'm not positive about that..." I said

"You dont want to come with us Bella." Alice said in a sad tone looking at me with her puppy dog eys. They beat my pouty face big time.

"No, Alice it's just that with all this shdow creatures thing going on I dont know if it's a good idea." I said

"I guess..." She trailed off.

Ok Bells, you have to show me your closet! You seem to have improved your style big time! Alice squealed

Ok, do you wanna come to I asked Emmett, Jasper, Edward and Rosalie.

I wouldn't miss it for the world! Rosalie squealed like Alice and the boys all just nodded. We entered my room and went to get the remote the opened my clothes closet, shoe closet and jewelry and accessory closet. I opened all three of them and Alice and Rosalie shreiked so loud it could have made even a vampire go deaf. Every person in the guard, the Cullens, the Denali's and Aro, Marcus, and Cuais came racing into the room.

"What happened in here? Is the princess ok? What was the shrieking noise?" Aro asked worried.

"Well Alice and Rosalie saw my closet or should I say closets and screamed." I said at the verge of bursting out in a fit of giggles.

"Oh is that all." Aro said sighing and everyone went out except Irine and Kate.

"Isabella, um princess, your highness, we know you hate Tanya, but we are not like her. We wouldn't do anything to try to hurt you, at least not after we saw how much power you have." Kate said nervously. I cant believe them they really think I am that intimidating!

"Yeah we wont even think about hurting you!" Irine said hesitenly.

"Oh my gosh you guys!" I said laughing. Both of them looked confuzzled and scared.

"I wont hurt you guys, I'm just another vampire like you guys! No, need to be afraid of me!" I said amused

"Thanks so much!" they both said and walked out the room.

**Well that all for now! Do you think Bella should go to forks? It might change the plot a bit but I bet i could work it out! Tell me what u want I wont make any choices without hearing for u guys first. I think i'm gonna go update my other story so bye!**  
**Review if you wanna!**

**P.S. I started playing this game called Vampire Live, its an app on the iphone, its so addicting and fun. If any of u have one join my clan its CVPMV6. but first pm me so i don't reject ur offer.**


End file.
